The Hero
by TK21775
Summary: Ryan Atwood has some life changing experiences coming up but when he sees a beautiful stranger along the beach one night, he has no idea how intense those changes will be.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan glanced up at the clock for the hundredth time, unable to concentrate on the school books that were opened before him. Something wasn't right, a feeling he was having, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He tried once again to push the worrisome thought out of his head and get back to studying for the English exam he had the next day but after reading the same sentence over and over without comprehending it, he gave up.

Needing something to relax his mind, he slipped on a grey hooded sweatshirt over his white wife beater and exited the pool house. A time like this, a nice jog along the water usually helped him unwind and focus. Something about the moon casting a glow over the waves as they lapped up against the shore and then back out again soothed him as his heartbeat picked up from the workout.

Usually he would take it easy until he reached the faded white watch station that was all but abandoned and then turn around and sprint back to where he had left his car but tonight something caught his eye before he could turn back. Standing up against the rail of the watch tower was a sight even more beautiful and captivating than anything else around him on such a night and his breath was short to come though not because of the jog.

With the moonlight reflecting upon her face, Ryan now could say he knew what an angel looked like. Her brunette hair blew around in the breeze, her long, flawless legs stretched out to her full height, her breasts arched out as she leaned towards the water. Love at first sight was just a bunch of mushy crap out of a romance novel but as his eyes stayed locked onto this mysterious woman, suddenly it seemed possible if not true.

The only thing wrong with the picture in front of him was that she looked sad. He was too far away to notice if there were any tears but he would have bet on it. The way she was standing, starring out into the water like she had just lost her best friend made Ryan want to continue running – right up to her so he could wrap his arms around her and promise that nothing bad would ever happen to her again.

How anything bad enough could put a look like that on someone's face, Ryan knew all about. With no dad, an alcoholic mother who brought abusive boyfriends home, and a lawless abiding brother who stole cars and dealt drugs to support other bad habits, his childhood hadn't been exactly carefree and innocent. Luckily for him, fate had more in store for him than lifting cars and a jail cell.

Wondering what her story was, one that made such a beautiful face like hers so sad, he reluctantly pulled his eyes away and began running back the way he came. Outgoing social skills were not his strong suit, not around all these rich people he was now living amongst, and even if he could manage to gather enough courage to walk up to her he wouldn't know what to say. Instead he returned to his pool house where his thoughts and dreams were consumed with a moonlit beach and a beautiful stranger.

A week passed, grudgingly slow, and though he had jogged every night, to his disappointment he did not run into her again. He wasn't sure why but the only thing on his mind had been her. She invaded his dreams when he managed to sleep, occupied his thoughts out of nowhere, and was the center of his daydreams during class.

With finals, it was not the week for him to be unable to concentrate, but somehow he had made it though and now had the summer in front of him. He wanted to find a job, try earning a little extra cash as by this time next year he would no longer be a high school student and be forced to enter the real world. The thought had never scared him before as growing up he had fought just to stay alive but after living with the Cohens and realizing that dreams aren't just in your head but attainable, the future with so many possibilities was a new and horrifying thing. Thinking of all the doors now open for him that did not lead toward a life wasted in prison, he wasn't aware of his surrounding as he ran with his head lowered and crashed right into a pair of legs descending from a watch tower ladder.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking towards the ground to see who he had bowled over.

"Could you help me up at least?" the beautiful stranger finally said as the sight of her made Ryan freeze up.

He reached down to take the hand she held up, waiting for her attacker to turn into her rescuer. Her touch was as smooth as he had imagined and the instant they made contact it felt like a million lighting bolts had just struck down around them. The small sheepish smile she gave him as she stood up nearly made his knees give out. He found himself lost in her eyes, the same color as the water behind her, and sucked in the sweet smell of her. Now that he was close enough to see the freckles that lightly dusted around her nose, he couldn't believe how incredibly gorgeous she really was. Her lips, glowing skin, mind blowing smile, and knock-out body were nearly too much for him to handle.

"My hand," she said, looking down to where he was still holding it and he quickly let it drop, "and next time you want to play football give me a warning so I can put a helmet on."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he somehow managed to get out, wanting to say more but instead turning to finish his run.

"Hey," she called out, making both his feet and heart stop, "What is it that you're running from?"

"Excuse me?" he replied, walking back toward her.

"Well, I've been watch- seeing you run a lot lately at night and it looks like you're trying to run away from something instead of exercising," she said, looking him over with those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"Maybe I guess," he replied, "When I've got a lot on my mind I run and somewhere along this beach everything gets sorted out without much effort on my part."

"It really works like that? Just take off running and your problems go away?" she asked skeptically, although her words were filled with hope.

"They don't go away necessarily but things make more sense. It's like I overanalyze everything and think too hard but when I run, my mind goes free and suddenly I've got an answer or solution or I'm so tired that sleep finally comes," he admitted.

"Maybe I should try that," she said more to herself than him, pain showing in her eyes.

"Starring out at the water doesn't do it for you," Ryan said before he could stop himself, revealing that he had been watching her as well.

"Well since it's apparent you can't take your eyes off me," she teased, grinning as he began to blush, "maybe we can try this running thing together?"

"It's a date," Ryan said quickly, turning redder than he already was, "I'm Ryan."

"Marissa."


	2. Chapter 2

The next night Ryan again found himself starring at the clock as he waited impatiently on the edge of his bed. The seconds ticked off as minutes, the minutes felt like hours as he nervously clasped his hands together. He hadn't been able to get Marissa off his mind, not that he had been able to since he first saw her, but now he had a name to go with the perfect face and a time to actually meet her. Time however, seemed to be trying to stop the much anticipated reunion.

The though of seeing her again finally too much to overcome, he jumped up and drove to their meeting place. He had begun running as a way to escape, to calm himself down but tonight he was so nervous that he prayed he wouldn't fall on his face and make a fool of himself. For some reason, the sight of Marissa did unexplainable things to him – sweaty palms, brain waves scrambled, tongue-tied, arousal…

"Hey, you're early," she said happily, climbing down the ladder to join him in the sand, "Just remember to take it easy on me, I haven't run in years."

Before his mind could become mush and he lost all ability to function upon the sight of her, she took off and he had to catch up before she was gone. Falling in stride with her, she looked over at him and smiled and he knew he could get use to being on the receiving end of those.

As the run continued, Ryan laughed silently to himself at the thought of being so nervous. Once his legs began their synchronized stride, his body relaxed and his mind cleared free. It felt as natural as it did on any other night, like they had been meeting here for years. The only real difference was that she was by his side in person, not just in his thoughts.

Like so many times before that he did it without knowing, he focused on his steady breathing and his subconscious took over his mind. For the time being there would be no worrying about colleges, his future, or his standing in the Cohen family once he turned eighteen. Instead he was more aware of the damp salty air against his face, the faint sound of the waves, and his heart pumping along with his feet pounding the sand.

Lost in his own world, oblivious to anything or one around him, he snapped back to reality when a hand wrapped around his wrist. Stopping, he looked over and saw Marissa bent over at the waist, hands on her knees, sucking in large gulps of air. Amazingly he had forgotten she was with him, his pace obviously a little too fast for the first night, until he looked around and saw they were miles from there starting point.

How he had forgotten she was there was a mystery as his eyes drank in the sight of her while she caught her breath. Sweat glistened all over her richly tanned body, a sports bra the only thing she had on above the waist, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Every time he saw her she became lovelier than before, no matter what the outfit or hairstyle.

"I need to sit for awhile," she confessed, dropping onto the sand once her breathing was closer to normal.

Ryan laughed, lowering himself to the sand next to her sprawled out body, limbs flared out in the way they landed on her collapse. He studied her face while she laid there, her eyes closed, wanting to burn the image into his memory for a lifetime.

"You're starring at me," she said candidly, a smile lighting up her face though her eyes remained shut.

"Just making sure you're not going to pass out on me," he replied, every part of his body wanting to lean down and kiss her.

"I'm a little out of shape but I'll survive," she promised, sitting up to prove it, "but you were right, I feel a lot better now."

"Glad I could help," he told her honestly, knowing he would do anything she asked just to see her smile like she was now.

"So tell me about yourself," she said, her chin resting upon her long legs and her arms hugging them, "Here I am in the middle of the night, alone, and the only thing I know is that you like to run."

"Are you worried?"

"No, you're eyes give you away," she laughed, "Despite your tough guy appearance, your eyes display warmth and kindness."

"Now that we've established I'm not a serial killer, you've got two questions left," he said, raising his hand to silence the protest she was about to present, "I'd be careful with your next words."

She rolled her eyes but kept her mouth closed as she thought about what she wanted to know from him. Letting her eyes wander over his body as he fidgeted under her gaze, she found herself both intrigued and attracted to him. The toned muscular arms, messy hair, and those eyes – she could get use to seeing him around.

"The way you dress tells me you're not from here. Where did you grow up?" she asked.

"Chino," he responded quickly, relieved on the easy questions that she had asked, "One left."

"Your secret fantasy, what is it?" she asked, thinking that she would get him to blush again.

"I'm living my fantasy," he said and seeing the surprised look on her face as she hadn't been expecting his answer, he went on to give her a brief overview of growing up in Chino, destined for a life of crime and then the Cohens saving him.

If he hadn't lived it himself, he would have had a hard time believing such a tale, but she sat there captivated by it so he continued on. He wasn't much of a talker, needing few words to communicate what he wanted, but he loved the way she looked at him as he kept on with his story. After explaining how generous the Cohens were to him for several minutes, which for him felt more like hours, he shrugged with a smile.

"So you have a whole pool house to yourself?" she asked, amazed by this concept.

"Yes but that's number four. Now it's my turn," he said with a grin, "Why'd you move here?"

"My family moves a lot. We always seem to settle in and then something happens and we're on the move again," she answered, trying to smile but Ryan could sense there was more there.

"Why the watch tower?"

"Every place we go, I find a spot where I can go to just be alone, to hide, cry, whatever and I found it one of my first nights here walking along the beach. It's a comfort spot where I can think, like you and your running."

"Going to a movie or out to eat?" he asked for his last question.

"What? That's your final question?" she asked surprised.

"In case I ask you on a date," he said before his courage was gone, "I'd like to know where to take you."

"Well in that case, definitely the movies," she responded, and the smile he had hoped would come was even bigger than he wished for.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in a long time, Ryan Atwood felt that his life was heading in a positive direction. Things were beginning to happen that nearly put a smile on his otherwise serious face. Two years ago he was facing time for stealing a car with his brother and now he was living with a family who truly cared for him, he had a date with a girl who absolutely blew his mind away, and now he had a summer job.

Leaving the construction site where he had just been hired to start next week, architecture something that he was drawn to, his mind began to focus back on Marissa and their date. The glow on her face when she answered his third question strengthened his courage and instead of waiting, he had asked her out. Never before had he felt so comfortable, so drawn to, and attracted so quickly to another person but with her everything was different.

Girls had always been available to him, for parties or one night stands, but with Marissa it wasn't like that. With her he wanted to spend every minute so he could see her smile, listen to her voice, and smell the perfume she wore. Sex would be great, but it wasn't the first thing that came to mind when he though of her and for him, that was definitely a first.

With his new outlook also came new nerves. With one night stands and drinking he had nothing to worry about since they either wouldn't remember in the morning or he would never see them again. No pressure, no impressions to make, just a night of fun and move on. With Marissa he wanted to see her again, needed to make a great impression, which loaded on the pressure. It was a new feeling for him but an exciting one given the benefits.

Rounding the corner he glanced up to his surprise to see Marissa standing alongside a store window. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards until he saw the look on her face and the reason for it. Volchek, the resident surfer/drug dealer/bad boy had her trapped and apparently was not getting the message she didn't like the closeness between them.

"Let her go," Ryan said sternly, his words lighting up Marissa's face as she saw him come to her aid.

"Well, well, if it isn't Chino," Volchek chuckled as he turned around to see Ryan, "Why don't you mind your own business? I'm just trying to talk to the pretty lady."

"Go Marissa," Ryan said, not letting his eyes off Volchek who loved to fight even more than Ryan.

"Ryan –"

"I said go, now!" he said loudly, his words finally getting her feet moving.

"Chino, that wasn't very nice. You made my date run away," Volchek said, his eyes full of violence, "I think I'll have to teach the rich boy a lesson in manners."

Ryan had been waiting for the punch, he had enough run-ins with Volchek to know they almost always ended with a fight, but his reaction was too slow as Volchek's right fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled back two steps but did not fall and wasted no time throwing his own right hook to even them up.

Volchek had not been expecting the quick reaction time and his head snapped back sharply as Ryan swung his fist upward underneath his jaw. His feet tripped on the curb as he was sent backwards, and then they went out from underneath him as he landed flat on his back in the street.

"Don't touch her again," Ryan threatened, his blood still boiling, but living in Newport had done wonders for his self-control and he walked away.

He started in the direction Marissa had gone off in, hoping to catch her and make sure she was alright. His head was ringing slightly from the blow and he could taste blood in his mouth. They were minor injuries, he had sustained much worse and walked away, but Volchek didn't let things like this go and Ryan knew there would be another confrontation the next time they met.

Right now he was only worried about Marissa and making sure she wasn't hurt. Just the thought of Volchek putting his hands on her made his temper flare up again. Hoping she'd forgive him for yelling, he was going to cross the street when a pair of arms flew around him, his face buried in Marissa's hair.

She squeezed him so tight he was surprised given the size of her arms but he wasn't complaining. He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her smooth skin as he enjoyed the closeness. He wanted to stay in that position for a lifetime but he knew if they continued loitering around, Volchek would try for his revenge and he didn't want Marissa anywhere near that guy.

He grabbed her hand and started off on a brisk pace, wanting to put some distance between them as they traveled through the shopping district. She understood and kept up with him, remaining silent for an entire five minutes until Ryan felt it was safe enough to slow down. Something had nagged at him and he finally figured it out.

"When I tell you to go, that means more than a block next time," he scolded her, realizing she hadn't listened as well as he thought she had.

"You're bleeding," she said concerned, noticing the corner of his mouth.

"You're changing the subject."

"Let me help," she said, ignoring him as she licked her thumb and began wiping at his mouth like a mother does to her child.

"I'm fine," Ryan argued, not liking all the fuss but also not pulling away from her touch.

"Who was that?" she asked, slipping her hands around Ryan's neck.

"Volchek," he answered, "He's not a nice guy to say the least. Stay away from him."

"Thank you for coming to my rescue," she said softly, her forehead resting against his, their noses nearly touching.

Ryan could feel the sparks from their connection, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. The entire world melted away and only the two of them were left, starring into each other's eyes, their breath on the others' lips. The attraction was too much to bear and their lips meet, Ryan tasting her soft moist lips as her tongue slipped in-between his. What started as a tentative first kiss turned quickly into a deep and forceful one as they couldn't satisfy their craving for one another. She pulled herself into him more, wanting his lips all over her body, until she could no longer breathe.

They broke away, the taste of each other still on their lips as they caught their breath. The outside world slowly materialized around them once again, interrupting their moment but it was a moment that Ryan would remember always.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

The night passed by way too quickly for either of them as they ended up at Marissa's comfort spot, his arms wrapped around her as she pressed her head up against his chest. He understood why she liked it here; peaceful and overlooking the ocean, but he would have liked it anywhere with her in his arms.

They had left each other only briefly, quick enough to change and get ready for their date, since their bump-in that afternoon. She had insisted on a romantic movie, something Ryan had tried to avoid but in vain. He had given in at the end because if that was what she wanted than how could he deny her. If she had asked for the moon, he would have given it to her because in the end, he would do anything for her.

The fact that these feelings were happening so fast seemed irrelevant. They shared such a special bond that they could have known each other forever and it still wouldn't be any different. She fit him perfect as she snuggled in closer, keeping warm from the chilly breeze that had come, like they were made for each other.

"Thank you for today Ryan," she said, leaning her head up, kissing him softly on the lips before resting back down in his chest, "You have no idea how special it was for me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ryan, glad you're awake," Seth, the Cohen's only child, said as he entered into the pool house without knocking.

"What time is it Seth?" Ryan mumbled from underneath a pillow, enjoying the peacefulness of sleep up until a few seconds ago.

"Time for what I like to call a little Seth/Ryan time my friend," the curly mopped teenager said cheerily, setting a cup of coffee on the nightstand for Ryan.

After working his first week of construction, Ryan's body was screaming for the extra rest that this Saturday morning was suppose to allow but the smell of the coffee and the fact he hadn't spent much time with Seth lately got him to sit up. Wearing grey sweats and a wife beater, he ran a hand through his unkempt hair and took a long draw from his coffee mug in an effort to wake-up.

Spending all of his time during the day working and his nights with Marissa, he had neglected Seth and now felt guilty as he saw the excited expression on Seth's face about some time together. Seth was the exact opposite of him – geeky, a talker, skinny, a talker, a joker, a talker, sarcastic, and a talker – but when the Cohen's brought him here the two hit it off and now thought of each other more as brothers than friends.

"Alright, I'm awake," Ryan finally conceded.

"Great, I'll go first then," Seth spoke quickly, usually the conversation carrier between the two, "Summer's birthday is coming up quickly and if I don't purchase the perfect gift you may find me hanging upside down from the rooftop by my toes."

"Isn't the new DVD of _The Valley_ coming out today?" Ryan asked, knowing that there were only two things Seth's girlfriend liked more than that show – shopping and yelling at Cohen.

"You're always there in the clutch Ryan my man," Seth replied happily, the fear of torture off his mind for the time being.

"Glad I could help."

"Well, now that my problems have been resolved, at least until I talk to Summer again, lets reflect a few moments on you," Seth said as he sat in the chair.

"Construction job is going good I guess," Ryan commented.

"Great, job's going good. Who's the flame in the usually non-existent love life of yours?" Seth asked, getting straight to the point.

"Marissa Cooper and I guess things are going good there too."

Going good was like saying that Newport only had a few who gossiped but as Ryan preferred to use as little of words as he could, especially about his feelings, he went with that. The truth was things were absolutely amazing with Marissa. They spent every moment of their free time with each other and he still couldn't get enough. Things were happening so rapidly with her, the feelings he already had coming out of nowhere, but instead of only knowing each other for two weeks, it felt more like two years.

Ryan loved everything about her, from her amazing eyes, her soft skin, the intense make-out sessions, to surprisingly the way she made him feel. Everything about her was incredible and when he was with her, she brought out a different side of him that he had never known existed. It scarred him but at the same time thrilled him and as he thought about her a smile appeared on his face.

"Holy Christmakuh!" Seth let out as he saw Ryan smile, "Where is the real Ryan and what have you done with him?"

Ryan chose to ignore Seth's comment, a trait he had perfected after living with him for so long, and instead climbed out of be to the bathroom where he splashed cold water on his face. Seth however, had never learned how to take a hint or even a verbal refusal and pressed for more details.

"I know she's hot, obviously just from looking at her," he said, unaware of the glare Ryan was throwing in his direction, "but come on! What else is she like?"

"She likes movies, hanging out at the beach, and her family moves around a lot," Ryan said as he knew Seth wouldn't leave him alone without a little more insight.

As he said it though, he realized that maybe he didn't know Marissa as well as he thought. Sure they had fun when they were together and he knew some of the things she liked, but as far as her family and her past were concerned, he really didn't have a lot of information. The more he considered it, the more he saw that she asked him so many more questions then she answered about herself. This new revelation troubled him, but for what reason or why it did so much he wasn't sure.

"Hey, earth to Ryan," he heard Seth say, snapping out of his thoughts, "Can't have Seth/Ryan time without you adding your tiny input into the conversation."

"Ryan, the working man," Sandy Cohen announced as he entered the pool house carrying Ryan a cup of coffee, "Did I just overhear something about a new lady in your life?"

If there ever was a contest held for best dad, Ryan knew Sandy would win hands down and not just because his had been an abusive criminal. Sure he could be a little nosy at times and maybe a little embarrassing in public, but everything he did was with the best intentions and out of love. His life would have turned out so differently if Sandy hadn't been his public defender and at times he wondered how much it would have been had Sandy been his father from day one.

"Yeah, Ryan found himself this sweet little honey," Seth answered, holding out his hand for a cup of coffee that never came.

"Alright Ryan!" Sandy said enthusiastically, always thinking of himself as one of the guys, "So when do we get to meet this foxy momma?"

"Who says 'foxy momma' anymore Dad?" Seth groaned, his father's lack of current trends always embarrassing him.

"Your father does but it better only be when he's referring to me," Sandy's wife, Kirsten, exclaimed as she entered the room with two cups of coffee.

"Mom! I think I just went deaf," Seth complained again.

"Ryan's got himself a hot hunny," Sandy commented.

"I can't wait to hear all the details," Kirsten implied, which meant now, as she handed Ryan one of the cups she was carrying.

"Did anyone forget I was born into this family?" Seth asked as Ryan now had three cups of coffee to his one, "Although I will deny that publicly if ever asked."

Ryan handed Seth the new cup and sat back down on the bed. When he looked up he saw the three Cohen's seated around the room starring at him. Kirsten was leaning forward in her chair, eagerly anticipating the news of a girlfriend, while Sandy and Seth sat back with large grins.

"I should get ready for work," Ryan announced, jumping off the bed quickly towards his closet.

"But its Saturday," Seth protested.

"Overtime," was Ryan's answer though it was just an excuse to escape.

"I expect her here for dinner tonight," Kirsten said, seeing she would get no information out of Ryan so she would get it herself from the source.

"OK, I'll ask."

"Does she look good in a bathing suit?" Sandy asked.

"Sandy Cohen!" Kirsten exclaimed loudly, shocked at her husband.

"What? You can always judge a woman in a bathing suit. It's the reason I married you," he said, standing up to kiss his wife which was the exit cue for the two boys as they hurried out the door.

…

The rest of the day Ryan spent with Seth doing the things they use to do before Marissa entered the picture. They hung out at the diner, walked around the pier, sailed for awhile, and Seth talked. Ryan's earlier escape attempt at overtime hadn't fooled his witty friend and as the afternoon wore on, Ryan was glad it hadn't. Seth had been his one true friend upon arriving in Newport and he realized that he had missed him the last two weeks.

When they had first met, Seth was the type of guy that would have gotten his ass kicked in Chino. He talked too much, was a scrawny dork, and a push-over that wouldn't stick up for himself. Even in Newport the other kids would pick on him but growing up in Chino, Ryan learned if you didn't stick up for yourself, no one would so it was either be tortured or fight back. The first year in Newport and having Seth as his only friend led to a lot of fights.

Since their time together, Seth was still mainly the same guy but he had more confidence about himself. Ryan could see the change and also the changes spending time with Seth had done for him. His punch first mentality had cooled considerable, comic books were a new hobby, and he now knew how to play video games. His whole approach to life had changed drastically and that was a worry that was growing ever larger in his mind.

It wasn't that the changes were bad, quite literally experiencing the male version of _Cinderella_, but how long they would last that was giving him so much turmoil lately. With senior year looming closer and closer, along with his eighteenth birthday, he wasn't sure what to expect from the Cohen's. Would he still be a part of the family, would they help him with college, would they let him come over for the holidays? Or would they expect him to go off on his own once he was a legal adult, no longer in their custody as he shed the title of juvenile?

The wondering and questions were almost too much for him anymore. He could never be fully comfortable without knowing, always holding back a little as life had taught him to avoid getting hurt. To be accepted was what he wanted, not just as a guest but as a part of the family, but it went against his nature to put too much hope on any one thing.

As they walked out of the mall, Seth with the newest version of _The Valley_ for Summer's gift, the dilemma had occupied most of his thoughts since shopping wasn't his thing. So much in fact that he bumped into Seth who had stopped walking abruptly in front of him.

"Hey dork, what's in the bag?" a water polo player asked, four of his teammates standing behind him smirking.

"Oh you know, a little ointment for this rash I've been having," Seth rambled, the bag being snatched away from him.

"Give the bag back," Ryan demanded, stepping out from behind Seth, his temper sparking up quickly from the mood he was in.

"Why, you two queers have a date planned to watch _The Valley_?" the polo player said in a mocking voice, his teammates laughing at the joke.

"We're not the ones who shave our legs," Seth mumbled.

"What was that dork?" the guy said, pushing Cohen roughly.

Ryan forgot about behaving and trying to avoid fighting like he had promised Sand and Kirsten he would. It had been such a good day but the time spent in the mall thinking had soured his mood and this situation was just what he needed. A smile, or just a smirk, appeared on his face and without thinking or worrying about five athletes against him and Seth, he reacted.

His reaction had been stepping between the leader and Seth while his right fist swung. The forward momentum increased the blow and with one punch the odds were quickly four against two. He was full of anger, from the uncertainties he faced, from Seth being pushed, and if he wanted to be honest, from not knowing Marissa as deeply as he thought. Anger was a powerful weapon, but so were four on two.

Normally kids from Newport would step down after seeing their leader knocked-out cold with one punch. Normally. Today they rushed all at once and as Ryan swung with all the rage he could manage, it didn't take long for the three out of the four to tackle him down while the remaining one took care of Seth.

He cowered into a protective ball on the concrete parking lot as the fists and kicks found their mark. His arms, legs, ribs were taking a pounding and then something inside of him snapped. Not even realizing he was screaming he jumped up, his attackers frozen after hearing the cry escape from his body. Adrenaline coursing through his body he swung, kicked, spun, and unleashed everything that had been bottled up inside of him.

Within the same amount of time that he had spent curled up protecting himself, there were four bodies lying on the ground. He turned to see Seth getting kicked in the ribs and before the guy could do it again, Ryan had grabbed the back of the guy's head and smashed it into the back window of a suburban they were by.

"Thanks," Seth grimaced as Ryan helped him up, his body unable to take a beating in the way Ryan's could, "I might have a couple broken ribs."

"We really need to teach you how to fight," Ryan said, pain shooting up his left side as he reached down to pick-up Summer's gift, "If not to protect you than at least to help me out."

…

When they arrived home, after a stop by the hospital to care for a few broken ribs from Seth and some bad bruises and cuts from Ryan, they walked in to find a table full of food and Sandy, Kirsten, Summer, and Marissa sitting around it. Seth's arm was slung around Ryan's shoulders and both were limping badly. Between that and the dried blood, cuts, and swelling starting to occur, they looked like they had just survived a car accident.

The four sitting down in pleasant conversation jumped up at the sight of them, concern written across their faces. They rushed from the table towards the two boys, Sandy and Summer relieving Ryan from the burden of having to practically carry Seth.

"What happened?"

"How bad are you hurt?"

"You need to go see a doctor."

Questions barreled at them quickly and for an instant Ryan wished he was back at the fight swinging instead of the attack he was now facing. Kirsten had her hands around his face as she checked him out while Marissa hugged him tightly, making him wince in pain as it coursed through his body.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she exclaimed, jumping back quickly.

"I want to know what you two have been up to and why you're coming home looking like you've been run over by a bus," Sandy demanded once Seth was sitting in a chair.

"Are you alright?" Kirsten asked Ryan, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"We'll be fine and we've already been to a doctor," Ryan assured her.

"Speak for yourself," Seth moaned while Summer fussed over him.

"Hello?" Sandy said loudly.

"We were at the mall," Seth said, "getting Summer her birthday present."

"It turned ugly as the present was released today and there wasn't enough for the large crowd," Ryan finished, telling the story they had concocted on the drive home between Seth's whining.

The two adults glanced at each other, their expressions telling that they weren't buying the fabricated story. With the company in the room however, they didn't press any further, not that they could have over Summer.

"Cohen, you asshat! What the hell is worth nearly getting killed over?" she shrieked, hitting him in the shoulder and then comforting him as he cried out.

"Birthday present?" Marissa questioned, coming up to him slowly as Kirsten went over to her son.

"Hope she likes it," Ryan replied, "I'm glad you came."

"It sounded important to you when you called this morning."

"Hey lovebirds," Sandy called out at them, "Since the story is just a mall mobbing, how about we eat this food before it gets cold?"

Ryan limped slightly across the kitchen and took a seat next to Marissa. As the food was passed around, the talking increased, the laughter contagious even though for two of them it hurt, Ryan looked around the table and realized he wanted this to last for a lifetime more than he had ever confessed to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shorter post but needed to set some things up to keep this story going. Thanks to everyone whose posted, like to hear whether you like this or not.**

"So you going to tell me what happened?" Marissa said the next night as they sat side-by-side on the watch tower, their backs leaning up against the wall.

"Some kids were picking on Seth," he replied, gritting his teeth as she snuggles closer to him, his body still sore.

"You've got a really nice family," she commented, "and Summer seems really nice. She invited me to her party."

Ryan kissed her on top of her head as he relived last night. Never before had he brought a girl home, at least not to meet his parents, at either location he had lived. He wasn't sure what to expect, if the Cohens would interrogate her or not, but everything had gone over smoothly.

During supper Kirsten did slip in a few questions about where Marissa was living, where she had moved from, and where she would be attending her senior year this fall but that was as personal as it got. Marissa jumped right into the conversations as if she belonged there, her and Summer getting along instantly, and Ryan sat back and watched. It hadn't bothered him before but it was a big relief to him that Marissa fit in so well with the other people in his life.

After supper Seth had given Summer her birthday present, caving into all of the begging she had done. She had been thrilled to have the newest edition right away, and after she kicked his ass for getting beat up over a movie, the six of them watched it together. Ryan wasn't sure how Sand and Kirsten would react, but Marissa had laid down in his arms and after the other two couples had done the same, he relaxed and enjoyed the closeness of her and the perfect evening in.

"Maybe we could do something like that at your house?" he said, trying to get her to open up a little more to him.

"Maybe," she answered quietly.

"What's your family like?" he tried again.

"It's just me, my mom, and my sister," she told him, "My dad pops in every once in awhile."

"Must be hard with you guys moving around all the time for him to see you," he said, wondering how a father could go without seeing a daughter like Marissa.

"That's the whole point Ryan," she said, sitting up to face him, "My dad is very abusive, he drinks a lot, and is usually high on something or other. Somehow he always tracks us down, he beats the crap out of my mom, and we run off to another town to hide."

"I'm sorry Marissa, I didn't know," he apologized, keeping the anger he was feeling out of his voice.

"I know, that's why I don't talk about my family or my past. I'm embarrassed of my family, with my dad some abusive drunk, my mom who just runs and hides dragging us with her and my sister just rebels all the time in an effort to be noticed. As for me, I just go from place to place, never staying anywhere long enough to make an impression. I can't even remember all the houses, schools, or towns I've been in," she told him.

"Well you're safe now," Ryan reassured her, pulling her into him in a tight embrace even though his ribs screamed in protest, "I won't let anything happen to you and I'm definitely not letting you run away again."

"I've heard that so many times from my mom Ryan, that I stopped believing them a long time ago," she said, kissing him softly, "but hearing you say them makes me have hope again."

…

"Hey kiddo," Sandy said as Ryan entered the kitchen early Monday morning, needing a cup of coffee before work, "Bagel?"

"Yeah, why not," Ryan answered as he poured the hot black liquid into a mug.

"You aren't thinking of going back to work moving around like that, are you?"

"Can't afford not to Sandy," Ryan replied, his body as sore and stiff as it had ever been.

"If you need some money, all you have to do is ask," Sandy said, handing Ryan his bagel, "This family is doing well enough for you to take a few days off."

"I need to start putting a little money aside though. I'll be eighteen soon and I'm actually thinking about going to college so I'll have to work to make that happen," Ryan said, averting any eye contact, "I've got to go."

Sandy watched Ryan leave as he leaned against the kitchen counter, coffee in one hand, bagel in the other. He was all for independence, making things happen yourself, but something told him there was more to it than that.

…

Marissa smiled as she paid the cashier and left the deli carrying lunch for her and Ryan. She couldn't believe how lucky she had been to get, literally, run into by such an amazing guy. After all the moves, trying to build new friendships over and over again, she had found the catch of a lifetime. She had never been in love before, never had the chance to, but the way she felt about Ryan had to be it.

Just the thought of him increased her smile into a radiant glow. The sun was shinning brightly, the warmth of it on her skin a wonderful feelings, and she was bringing lunch to the man she loved. This was the way her life was suppose to be, not running and hiding and alone, but bright and sunny and loving.

As she crossed the street to the site where Ryan was working, spotting him pounding nails in with a hammer as her heart leapt, she never saw the car coming. She yelled his name, waving when he looked over, goose bumps covering her arms when he smiled like that at her.

She heard a screeching of tires, rubber skidding along the cement as the wheels locked up. She saw Ryan drop his hammer, his smile no longer there, as he began running. The smell of the burnt rubber coming to her nose, and then she felt her body go spiraling into the air.

Ryan watched horrified at what was occurring before him as he tried to get to her. It all was happening so slowly, his feet felt heavy and he hardly seemed to gain any ground to her. He yelled her name, seeing the bag she was carrying sail into the air and her body twisting and turning the way a gymnast would perform. Marissa didn't stick her landing and the instant her body slammed onto the asphalt, the world sped back up to speed and Ryan was by her side.

"Marissa, come on, you have to open your eyes," he whispered, fighting the urge to pick her up in his arms where he had told her she would always be safe, "Marissa!"

"Ryan…" she spoke weakly, her eyes remaining closed, her body perfectly still.

"I'm here Marissa, right here. Just hang on; help is on the way, just stay with me OK? Don't go to sleep, just stay with me please," he begged, the blood trickling down the side of her face scarring him.

"Ryan…I love you," she said and before he could respond he was pushed away be the paramedics who had arrived.

He tried to get back to her but a police officer held him back and all he could do was watch as they worked on her, lifted her onto the backboard, and drove away with her in the ambulance. His body seemed to shut down, the shock too much for him to register, and he didn't even realize that the cop was leading him to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the posts, figured I'd get this post up as soon as possible then.**

"Oh my god Ryan! Are you OK?" Kirsten asked, opening up the door as she checked him over.

"Where are we?" he asked, blinking and looking around as if he were lost.

"Honey, we're at the hospital. We need to get you checked out," she said worriedly.

Something clicked upon hearing the word hospital. He was at the job site, finishing up before lunch. Marissa smiling at him, waving. The screech of tires trying to stop. The bag turning in the air. Marissa's body thrown up and them plummeting down. Blood, paramedics, cops. I love you.

It all came back to him in snapshots, like a picture book flipping through the pages. He felt like he was going to be sick but the concerned look on Kirsten's face made him pull it together. He wasn't the one who had been hit by the car after all.

He stepped out of the police car, not remembering getting into it, the drive over, or the cop calling Sandy when he recognized Ryan. His legs were weak, wanting so badly to go check on Marissa but so terrified of the answer. The hospital loomed up above him, the entrance resembling a mouth waiting to swallow him into the depths of Hell.

If he had taken Sandy's advice and stayed home, Marissa would be sitting in the pool house perfectly fine. Last night he had promised her he wouldn't let anything happen to her and he couldn't even keep the vow one day. She had believed him and now she was in the hospital, possibly …

He couldn't let himself finish that thought. As much as it hurt not to know, at least she could still be alive. The possibility of anything worse was not something he could think of because he wouldn't be able to survive it. They were too young, had just met, their whole lives ahead of them yet and he would have nobody to blame, no one's ass to kick, no one to direct his anger at except himself.

"Do you know anything?" he heard himself ask.

"No, we pulled in seconds before you," Sandy replied, back from talking to the cop who had drove Ryan.

"We can go check," Kirsten offered, "let them know who she is and maybe we'll get some information."

As much as he wanted to, Ryan knew he couldn't stand frozen to the sidewalk all day so he just nodded his head and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Slowly he made his way to the sliding doors, managed to get through them, and was in the lobby before realizing he was holding his breath.

Kirsten grabbed the first hospital employee she found, a doctor who was walking by. Ryan heard Kirsten ask about a girl in a car accident and he watched the doctor's face drop and begin expressing how sorry he was, that he had tried to do everything he could but it just wasn't enough.

She couldn't be dead, he thought, I just held her last night. We kissed and talked, made plans for the week. She had just told him she loved him and he hadn't even gotten a chance to say it back to her. This just wasn't happening, not when everything seemed to be falling into place for him.

"I know this is a really tough time," the doctor was saying, "but we need somebody to ID the body."

"Sure," Sandy said, "I can do that."

"No," Ryan said, his voice startling the three adults, "I'll do it."

"Ryan, I don't think that's such a good idea," Kirsten said.

"I need to see her again," Ryan answered, his face a solid mask to hide the way he was feeling inside.

Each step he took got harder, each breath more suffocating. Bead of perspiration began to dot his forehead and his hands got all clammy. The walk was way too short though and before Ryan had time to think, the doctor had pushed open a door and he had no choice but to follow.

In the middle of the room was a steel table with a white sheet risen up in the form of a body. Marissa's body, he thought before shutting off his mind. He took in a deep breath, the air stale in the room, and then nodded to the doctor who was waiting with his hands on the sheet looking at him.

He had prepared for the worst, his heart stuck up in his throat as the sheet began falling down. He had wanted to see her again, no, he had to see her again but now he wasn't so sure. Before he could turn around and run out of the room, the sheet was far enough down to reveal her face.

"Are you OK son?" the doctor asked, looking up to see Ryan's reaction.

Ryan just starred, unable to find his voice. As bad as Chino was, he had never seen a dead body before. There had been a fair share of stabbings and shootings and sometimes a death did occur, but never at the scene of the crime when he had been a witness. This was the first time he had laid eyes on a recently deceased body and he began to smile.

"Son?" the doctor questioned again, fearing the visitor had cracked under too much pressure.

"That's not her," Ryan said happily, not meaning to disrespect the deceased but unable to control the joy and relief he was feeling after thinking only seconds ago Marissa had been underneath that sheet.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked, confused and still thinking Ryan may have lost it.

"I'm positive," Ryan confirmed, "That is not Marissa."

"I'm going to find out what is going on here," the doctor replied, covering the body back up and leading Ryan out of the room.

Sandy and Kirsten had also looked at him, when he returned in an upbeat mood, like they may have to check him into a mental ward but both were just relieved as he had been about the news. They waited around for only a few moments until the doctor returned with new information.

"Folks, I'm really sorry. I was in surgery with that young lady when Marissa was brought in. Based on your information and unaware of a second car accident victim in the same age group, I made an assumption and apologize for putting you through that," the doctor said.

"How is she?" Ryan asked, needing to know now.

"Marissa is fine," he assured Ryan with a smile, "Her leg is pretty bruised and sore where the car hit and her head has a nice gash but she's lucky. Witnesses say the car had slowed quickly and swerved so that it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Apparently the woman driving was in labor, trying to get here quickly, and had a contraction. Luckily for your friend she focused back on the road quick enough to avoid a lot more tragic accident."

Ryan heard she was fine and that was all he needed to hear. Five minutes ago he had lost her, identifying her body, and now she was back with him. His emotions, normally pretty steady, had gone from one extreme to the next and was wearing at him. Before he could relax he had to see her with his own eyes and make sure.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, entering the room after knocking.

"Like I've been run over," she said, trying to manage a smile but her body was exhausted.

"I'll let you get some rest, I just wanted to see you," he said.

"You don't look so hot Atwood. I think there's room in the bed for both of us," she replied, patting the spot next to her.

He laid down next to her, completely aware of how much she meant to him, and vowed to always protect her if even for the selfish reason that he wouldn't know what to do without her. He was young, clueless about love, and hadn't known her all that long but he felt the two of them were destined for something great together.

"Marissa?" a nurse announced entering the room, "I'm sorry sweetie but we couldn't get in contact with your mom but we reached your father and he said he'd be here as soon as possible."

"My dad? How did you reach him?" Marissa asked, the fear evident in her voice.

"He was listed as a contact on the records we pulled from the last hospital you were at. Let me know if you need anything."

"Ryan, we've got to get out of here," she pleaded, gripping his arm.

"Hey, we'll figure something out. I've already lost you once today and I don't plan on doing that ever again," he assured her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haven't had time to post due to mid-terms this past week. Hurried this a little but wanted to get something up to keep the story going. Let me know what you think.**

It took Ryan several minutes to calm Marissa down, her eyes full of fear, but he finally got her to relax a little. He had lived with an abusive father and then abusive boyfriends so he could relate to her situation but he had never been as scarred as he saw she was now. Whoever this man was, he had to be a monster.

Ryan wished that he could believe the words he was telling her, wanting to save her and protect her from this situation, but holding her as she lay in a hospital bed did little for his confidence. He tried to come up with a plan, anything that would guarantee her safety and residence in Newport, but not knowing for sure what he was up against made it difficult.

The only thing he did know for sure was that he couldn't lose her. After the scare today, his whole outlook on life had changed – he wanted her in it permanently. No matter what her father was like, how dangerous he could be, Ryan was determined that he would not let that man separate him from Marissa.

"How far are we from your last place?" Ryan questioned.

"About two days," she replied, hearing the words giving her a little safety that there was still some distance between her and the man she despised.

"We've got some time then," Ryan said, putting her thoughts into words, "So you rest now and I'll think of how we're going to keep you safe."

Ryan waited for her to close her eyes and a few minutes later she was asleep. He had no idea what he was going to do and that, uncommonly, scarred him. He knew what he would like to do but he had a feeling that would only make matters worse and he couldn't be around all the time. Thinking about bashing in Marissa's dad's face did make him feel a little better though even if it didn't help.

Ten minutes passed and the only thing he could concentrate on was the clock on the wall, ticking off the seconds as loudly as a gun going off. The sound vibrated in his ears, warning him of the deadline and counting down the last of his time with Marissa unless he thought of something. When the walls began to feel as if they were crushing him, he got out of the bed, needing to go somewhere he could think.

He felt bad for leaving Marissa alone as scarred as she was but he felt worse for not knowing how to help. Without realizing it, he found himself at the beach, the one place where things made sense to him and where he seemed to come more and more often. This was his comfort place, just as Marissa had hers, and something needed to be done if she was going to keep hers.

Minutes after he stripped down to his wife beater he was along the water in an intense pace. The world was gone and once again it was only him, left alone with his breathing, heartbeat, and pounding of sand to keep him company. Gone were the social standing of Newport, the uncertainty of his standings with the Cohens, the car accident…

"Watch where you're going?" an angry voice shouted as Ryan bumped into them, "Atwood, is that you?"

"Eddie?" Ryan blinked, focusing back to the real world where an old friend from Chino was standing before him, "What are you doing in Newport?"

"I guess the rumors of your disappearance are true then," Eddie commented, "Me and Theresa decided to get out of Chino for awhile, though we'd come down here and try out the beach."

_Theresa_, that was a name he hadn't thought of in a long time. They had something that resembled a relationship, at least in Chino terms, but when the Cohens took him in he had cut all ties with his former life. He had nearly forgotten that he had a few friends back there, people who he didn't bother calling when he left, people that might have missed him.

He hadn't meant to forget them, everything had just happened so fast. One day he was in juvy, the next he was in Newport. He had a different life now, a fresh start to do something, and his past just didn't fit into it.

"So you and Theresa, huh?"

"Yeah, for awhile now," Eddie said, "We've been having a little trouble lately and decided to just go and see if we could work it out."

"How is everybody, you know, back home?" Ryan asked awkwardly, the two of them both knowing Chino was no longer home for him.

"Old group is disappearing," Eddie informed him, "A few are doing time with your brother Trey upstate and other are growing up and getting jobs. Neighborhood is still pretty much the same though."

"That's good to hear and I'm glad to hear you and Theresa are together," Ryan said, not much for small talk, "I've got to get back though but look me up while you're here."

…

Ryan gently helped Marissa into his SUV, worried about her condition even though the doctor had released her. He was more protective than normal, though seeing that Marissa's dad could show up around any corner or at anytime, it was to be called for. As worried as she was, Marissa found his behavior cute and comforting.

Ryan however, was anything but comfortable. The run at the beach yesterday had done nothing to help and with no option left, he had gone to Sandy. Since Marissa's mom, Julie, wouldn't testify or stick around long enough for the abuse to be noticed, there was nothing they could do. The best Sandy could manage was a few extra patrol rounds past the Cooper's house and notify the authorities to be on the lookout.

Feeling as helpless as he did yesterday watching Marissa get hit by the car, Ryan's nerves were reaching their breaking point. He had never been one to just sit back, usually he acted first and then worried later, so the no action plan was not settling well with him.

"So where too?" Marissa asked, realizing Ryan wasn't going to join in a conversation without a little help.

"I though we would hang out at the pool house today," he answered, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he focused on the road.

"Are Seth and Summer going to be there?"

"No, they talked about going to eat at the diner and then maybe a movie," Ryan answered.

"That sounds fun," Marissa expressed, longing to get out after being stuck in a hospital room.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Ryan said, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Ryan, I need some real food," she pleaded, batting her eyes at him, "The hospital food is not even edible and some fresh air wouldn't hurt either. The chances of my dad coming in there the thirty minutes we would seems unlikely."

Ryan looked over at her, beginning to tell her that she wouldn't be leaving the pool house until they had a plan, but he never got a word out. Marissa, her bottom lip stuck out and her eyes big and pleading had a certain effect on him. Her pouting expression was quickly replaced with a large smile, one that Ryan would do anything to see, which was why he turned the vehicle around and headed toward the diner against his better judgment.

The apprehension soon wore off, or at least subsided enough as the group of four sat in a booth and engaged in conversation. Marissa and Summer appeared to have been best friends for years the way they talked back and forth about all of their similar interests. Marissa's laughter made Ryan glad they came and after realizing there was no point in watching out the window since he didn't know what her father looked like, he focused his attention on her.

As she interacted with Summer, he was amazed at how beautiful she truly was. Her smile could light up the darkest room, the way her skin glowed, the laughter that sent a tingle through his body. Never before had he felt this way about a woman and he couldn't wait to experience more.

One second he was starring at how beautiful she was and the next he knew that something was horribly wrong. The other three carried on, unaware of the warning bells going off in Ryan's head, as his eyes scanned the diner for the danger he was sensing. It was a feeling he had learned to trust growing up in Chino, one that had saved him countless times, and then he saw it.

Their eyes met and Ryan knew, even without the noticeable resemblance in the face, that he was starring at Marissa's dad. His hands clenched into fists instinctively, the blood flowing in his veins beginning to heat up. He should have driven her back to his house, followed his gut feeling, but now that her dad had found them, Ryan needed to find a way out. With her dad in-between them and the door, the easiest exit was blocked.

"Hello, earth to Ryan," Marissa spoke after Ryan hadn't responded to the earlier question, "What's wrong?"

Before he could stop her, she turned to look in the direction he was to see what had turned his expression so cold. Even though an answer from her was not necessary, he got one anyway when she gasped and her hand locked onto his arm. The two people sitting across from them in the booth noticed the instant mood change and looked at each other questioningly.

The man across the diner stood up and began walking over to them after seeing he was recognized, a warm smile on his face that Ryan wanted to smack off. He pushed Marissa out of the booth and jumped in front of her before her dad could reach them.

"Hi honey," the man said, his eyes lowering to Ryan's arm that was protectively in front of her, "Did you miss your old man?"

"Seth, grab the girls and take them home," Ryan said, his glare never removed from Marissa's father's face.

Seth and Summer jumped out of the booth instantly, knowing from previous experience that Ryan's tone meant to do what he said without questions. The smile on the older man's face vanished and he returned Ryan's glare with one of his own.

"I don't know who you are but that is my daughter and I'll damn well talk to her if I want," Jimmy snarled, more than irritated.

"Go Marissa," Ryan said softly though sternly, circling around with the three at his back until he was not the one between Jimmy and the exit.

"Get out of my way kid!" Jimmy yelled, pushing Ryan as he watched Marissa, Seth, and Summer run out of the diner.

"You're not hurting her again," Ryan said ferociously, hitting Jimmy in the jaw with as much as he could put into a punch.

Jimmy fell back against the booth his daughter had just been sitting in, stuck between the seat and the table. Ryan struggled with the thought of beating him senseless or catching up with the other three and finally choosing the latter.

"Leave Marissa alone," Ryan spat before turning away to check on Marissa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to **thekiller00, RJMoonspell4, CohenNAtwood, and Mbartonlover **for the reviews. Makes it a little more exciting to keep going with this when you know people are reading it. This post is short but will have two more chapters remaining in the story.**

Ryan exited the diner, searching for the vehicle and his friends. Part of him was hoping that they were speeding home right now so that they were safe while another part was hoping they would drive by so he could catch a ride. Worried about them, he failed to hear the snide laughter behind him until it was too late.

One second he was standing on the curb, looking around for his friends and the next he was falling into the street, arms circling wildly as he fought to regain his balance from the shove. He hit the pavement, scraping his hands as they took the fall to protect the rest of his body. He stood up, expecting to see Marissa's father coming towards him for his revenge but instead he saw Volchek smiling at him.

"Hey Chino, looks like you're alone."

"Now is not the best time," Ryan told him, glancing toward the diner where he could see Jimmy standing up through the glass.

"I disagree, now seems like the perfect time," Volchek said as he came closer.

Without warning he lowered his head and ran towards Ryan, ramming his shoulder into Ryan's gut and picking him up off the ground. Without slowing he fell into the pavement, crushing Ryan with all the weight he could. Ryan's head slammed onto the street and he felt a gash open up. Flashes of light appeared in his vision as the pain erupted inside of him.

Volchek pressed down hard on his chest as he rose, making it hard for Ryan to breathe. The instant the pressure released, pain shot up from his ribs as Volchek's boots repeatedly slammed into and on top of them, as Ryan tried to suck some air into his lungs. He tried to stand up but Volchek kicked him in the stomach each time, sending him back to the ground.

When he was starting to wonder how much more he could take, he heard a screech of tires very close by. There was a thud as Volchek was sent flying from the open door of the vehicle that finally stopped after he was hit and then Marissa was trying to help him up. He wasn't sure if he could move but after hearing the worry in her voice and the word dad; Ryan fell into the SUV and Seth drove off.

…

"Need a hand?"

Volchek looked up to see a man smiling at him with a hand extended. He grabbed it and was pulled up off the ground. He hadn't seen the SUV coming towards him or the door that hit him in the back. There had been no time to brace himself from the impact and he was already sore from the blow.

"You know those kids?" the man asked.

"Maybe, why are you asking?" Volchek replied, never giving out information unless it benefited him.

"I may have a job for you, one that pays well."

"I'm listening."

"Lets find somewhere a little more private. I'm Jimmy Cooper."

…

Ryan lay on his bed, the blood finally cleaned from his hair. His body felt like an over used punching bag, sore in too many areas anytime he moved while his head felt like it was being squeezed in a vise. The only thing he wanted was to sleep so that the pain would stop but that was nearly impossible with Marissa worrying over him and Seth and Summer reliving their exciting rescue.

He wanted to tell them all to shut the hell up and leave him alone but he didn't have the energy to speak the words. His body had barely recovered from the water polo players' fight and Volchek was a lot stronger than any of them. Even though he had gotten his revenge, Ryan was sure that he would be running into him again, though hopefully it would be later rather than sooner.

At last his body allowed him some rest, even with Seth's continuous reenactment and Marissa wiping his face with a wet cloth. He had thought he escaped from Chino and the 'extra curricular' activities that came with the territory but lately it was beginning to feel like the old days. His sleep was restless, dreaming of the old neighborhood, Volchek, Jimmy Cooper…

He awoke, drenched in sweat, his nightmares seeming so real. The pool house was dark and empty, unfamiliar as his body slowly transformed out of his nightmares and back to reality. His headache had been reduced to a dull throb but his body was sore and stiff as he sat up.

His throat was dry and his mouth still had the bitter taste of blood in it. Slowly standing up, careful not to rise too quickly, he made his way past the pool and into the main house. Darkness had settled in, Ryan sleeping longer than he thought, but the kitchen light was on. He found Sandy and Kirsten sitting at the table, having a glass of wine, as they talked.

"Hey kiddo, didn't realize you guys were home," Sandy said as Ryan walked in.

"Oh my god Ryan, are you alright?" Kirsten asked after seeing him, jumping out of her chair.

Ryan froze after hearing Sandy's comment. Something didn't feel right and he hated that feeling because it was normally right. He had assumed Seth, Summer, and Marissa had left him alone to sleep but they knew the danger of leaving the house. Something was telling him they didn't leave voluntary.

"Ryan, what happened?" Kirsten was pleading, scarred of the way he looked and the expression on his face.

He turned and ran back to the pool house, his body responding due to the adrenaline now coursing through him like a drug. One way or another, this was going to end tonight, he had to stop it. His life and choices were now putting everyone he knew in danger and if anything happened…

"Going somewhere?" Sandy asked, appearing in the doorway while Ryan was throwing some clothes into a bag.

"Sandy, Seth's in danger right now. I'm going to go get him, it's me he's after and if I can get away, I'm disappearing," Ryan replied, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Whoa, lets slow down a minute," Sandy said, "Why don't you start from the beginning and we'll handle this together?"

"There's not enough time and I'm not involving you Sandy. I've already put your family in more danger than can be excused, especially after everything you've done for me," Ryan stated, waiting for Sandy to get out of his way.

"My family? Since when was this just my family? The last time I checked this family had four members and we made important decisions together, such as moving," Sandy said, not budging from the doorway, arms folded across his chest.

"Sandy, I'll always be grateful for what you've done for me. You've done more for me than my own father has but lets face it, I'll be eighteen in a few months. If this helps get Seth home safe, my moving a few months earlier seems a small price to pay."

Ryan squeezed past the man who had been a father to him for the last few years, not realizing until now how much this house meant to him. He didn't have time to worry about that now though. There were three people in danger and there was nothing that would stop him from making sure they made it home safe.

"Ryan, I'll overlook the fact that you're not thinking clearly due to the situation but no SON of mine is going to go out there alone when I'm right here," Sandy said, his words or more specifically, one word, got Ryan to stop, "We'll deal with this birthday and family position later, after you're home where you belong, but right now the two of us are going to go get your brother – together."

Ryan had been waiting to hear those words for a long time. Though he had always felt it, knowing Sandy felt the same way lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. As good as those words were to hear though; there was a more pressing matter at hand to deal with.

"I'll fill you in on the way," Ryan said with a smile, "You still play on that charity baseball team?"

"Sure, we took first place last year," Sandy boasted.

"Bring the bat," Ryan said, no longer a smile on his face as he got on his cell phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to **J7chick18 **and **thekiller00 **for reviewing the last chapter. Might have one more chapter left in this story and would like to work on a sequel maybe if the reviews are good. Let me know what you think.**

Ryan drove down the freeway, his fingers clenched on the steering wheel in a death grip. The satisfying moment he had shared with Sandy only a few moments ago seemed as if it had happened a lifetime ago. The only thing on his mind right now was getting everyone back safe, no matter the sacrifice he had to make.

While Sandy had informed Kirsten they had an errand to run, somehow throwing into the story why he was bringing a bat, Ryan had made a phone call. Now he had one more to make and it was the one that scarred him.

"I was wondering when you were going to call Chino," the voice answered Marissa's cell phone.

The voice through him for an instant. He had been expecting Marissa's dad to answer but after hearing Volchek answer his call, he couldn't say he was that surprised to know he was involved. Now though there would be two psychos to deal with instead of just one.

"Where are they?" Ryan said calmly even though he wanted to reach through the phone and strangle the person on the other line.

"That depends," Volchek laughed, "I'm suppose to be delivering them in a few minutes but if your price is higher, maybe we can work something out."

"We'll work something out alright," Ryan snarled into the phone.

"Calm down Chino. Beach, underneath the pier in twenty minutes."

Ryan text the location and hung up his phone before throwing it down in anger. This was past the fights the two had experienced. There were family and loved ones involved now and a line had been crossed. A line Ryan planned to make sure was never crossed again.

He explained the situation to Sandy as he sped towards the location, not carrying about the time. He wasn't going to waste a second, not while they were around Volchek. If he was crazy enough to become a part of this plan, he was crazy enough to do anything and Ryan didn't want to imagine what that might entail.

"I'm really sorry Sandy," Ryan said when he was finished.

"Hey, it happens," Sand said, taking the news fairly well, "When I was a kid –"

Ryan threw him a look and Sandy raised his hands guilty.

"OK, there were no kidnappings but it was a rough neighborhood."

Ryan couldn't believe Sandy was taking this so well, but he knew that he did a good job of keeping his fear to himself. They were opposites in that, Ryan wearing his emotions on his sleeve and Sandy putting up a front so as not to worry anyone. With Volchek and Jimmy there, Ryan was now more than just a little worried.

A plan of some sorts would have helped, maybe ease the empty feeling deep in his stomach, but before one could be formed they were at the beach. Both men jumped quickly out of the vehicle, fear and adrenaline coursing through their bodies, as they made their way down to the pier.

"Chino, glad you could join us," Volchek smiled, making sure Ryan noticed the gun he was holding, "I don't remember saying anything about bringing a friend though."

Ryan looked to see Marissa, Seth, and Summer huddled together, their wrists bound and mouths gagged. He could see from their eyes they were terrified but they looked to be fine physically. He was prepared to rip Volchek apart with his bare hands after seeing the three of them.

"He came for these two," Ryan said, walking over slowly to Seth and Summer.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Chino!" Volchek growled, pointing the gun at Ryan as he bent to untie Seth's hands.

"Your problem is with me, not them. I'll take their place," Ryan said, the rope now untied.

"No one is going anywhere! If I let them go, they'll run to the cops."

"If we wanted the police involved, I would have called them on my way here. Me and you, we're going to finish this one way or another but not with them here."

Ryan blocked himself in front of Seth as he untied Summer, keeping watch on the gun. The less people there, the less Ryan had to worry about later and if he could get them away safely, quickly, before Volchek had time to think, than better yet.

"Fine, get them out of here," he said, waving the gun for them to move, "It's you and Marissa he wants anyway."

"Get going," Ryan whispered behind him.

"I'm not leaving without both my sons," Sandy spoke up, observing the situation from a distance.

"Sandy, you've done what you came to do. Now get them out of here," Ryan said.

"Ryan-"

"Get them the fuck out of here!" Ryan said sternly, his eyes pleading with Sandy.

"You better listen pops before I change my mind," Volchek added, "And if any cops show up, these two are dead."

Summer pulled on Sandy's arm, forcing him back up to the top of the pier. He followed reluctantly, but Summer was insistent as tears streamed down her face. Safety was a blessing after being tied up for the better part of two hours with a psycho holding a gun at her.

"What do you want Volchek? This is even a new low for you, resorting to kidnapping," Ryan spat out, a new wave of anger taking control as he saw tears running down Marissa's cheeks.

"It's what I want," a voice said, the figure appearing out of the darkness towards them, "I want my daughter back."

"And the way to do that is by having someone kidnap her?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"I want my money," Volchek demanded, walking towards Jimmy.

"You'll get your money," Jimmy said calmly, as if this were only a business deal, "When you finish the job."

Volchek starred at Jimmy and Ryan could see that this had not been a part of the original deal. Somewhere along the night the plans had changed and Volchek was not happy about that, especially holding a gun.

"What's the rest?" he asked.

"Marissa honey," Jimmy said, going over to stand by her, "I want you to watch this. I want to show you what happens when you get too close to somebody and they think that they're a hero."

Ryan saw the smirk on Jimmy's face and it clicked that he was the job – eliminating the witness while terrorizing Marissa to never get close to somebody again. He rushed Volchek, knowing it was his only chance to survive. Volchek saw him racing towards him, raising the gun to complete the job to earn a buck. Ryan listened for the gun shot, wondering how bad the pain was going to be or if he would feel anything at all. He slammed full force into Volchek before the trigger could be pulled, tackling them both to the ground. Ryan ended up on top and before Volchek could recover he began punching fiercely, the blows raining down on the face.

Jimmy watched as Ryan pummeled the kid he had hired, though he had no intention of money transferring hands. He now had the perfect opportunity to get rid of both problems as he pulled a gun out from the back of his waist. He raised the gun, not caring which one was taken care of first, and fired.

Marissa saw the gun in her father's hand and saw it being pointed at Ryan, who had no idea as he continued throwing punches. She rammed into her father just a split second before he pulled the trigger and his shot flew wildly into the night.

The crack of a gun fired froze Ryan. He looked over to see Marissa falling to the ground and a gun in her father's hand. He jumped off Volchek and was five feet away from her when he heard the other two men shout 'Don't move!' He looked and saw Jimmy pointing his gun at Volchek and Volchek pointing his at Marissa.

He looked her over, scarred that she had been shot but he didn't see any blood and her eyes were looking into his. Ryan stood still, wanting to rush over to her so badly, but not wanting to set off any reaction from the two gunmen.

"Stand up Marissa," Jimmy demanded and once she did, "Now walk slowly away from everyone."

"NO! You stay right there," Volchek screamed, the plan not going the way he thought.

Behind Volchek, Ryan saw Eddie sneaking up to get close enough to tackle him. Ryan had called him while Sandy was in the house and even with the sight of two guns drawn; he was still coming to help out. Chino may have been bad, but it made your friends that much tighter. A little earlier arrival might have diffused the current situation but Ryan was glad he was here now. At least the odds of surviving had increased, although they were far from safe.

He glanced over at Jimmy to see if he had noticed Eddie yet and instead caught a glimpse of a baseball bat in the distance. He was wondering if he had imagined it when he saw it again and realized Sandy hadn't actually let but had come back for him.

Ryan hoped that Sandy and Eddie had a plan because Jimmy and Volchek were both at their breaking points. Neither one was aware of the ambush as they starred each other down, yelling for the other one to lower their weapon while giving up no ground themselves. Just when Ryan thought Eddie and Sandy were going to make their move, Volchek snapped.

"Fine, the bitch dies."

Ryan felt the blood drain from him and he sprinted at Marissa. The look in Volchek's eyes told him that this was no idle threat anymore. He lunged at her when he was close enough, feeling her skin on his hands when he heard a gunshot, followed by a second. He looked down at Marissa, who he was now laying on top of in the sand, her face the most beautiful face he had ever laid eyes upon. The pain set in a second after smiling at her, his vision became cloudy. He entered into the darkness with the faint waves crashing together and her face the last thing he saw.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter for this story. Hope everyone enjoyed it, the ending is a little different but I left it open in case anyone want a sequel to it. I have a few ideas for one. Thanks for all the reviews, they definitely make the writing more fun.**

Marissa slipped into the black dress that had lain on her bed all morning, procrastinating until there was no time left. She despised funerals, they were so final, and as much as she did not want to attend this one, she knew she had to. She had been there that night, had watched him stare into her eyes until death took him away from a fatal gunshot. It had happened so quickly, her mind unable to grasp the situation until a few days later but now the nightmares allowed her to see everything in slow motion.

They all started out the same, receiving the phone call that her mother and sister were being held captive and Seth and Summer driving her to them. Ten minutes to get there before her sister was shot, ten more and it would be her mother's turn. Not enough time to think or get help, just barely enough time to get there.

There was that kid Ryan had saved her from, waiting for them with a gun. Their hands were tied and their mouths gagged with cloth. They sat there waiting, the few hours feeling like weeks, because the man knew Ryan would come and try to save them. Ryan would grit his teeth past the pain, do nothing foolish to put them in jeopardy, and come to their rescue despite the odds because that was what he did. He would sacrifice everything if it saved a loved one because he was loyal, he would take on the pain so they wouldn't have to because he was a tough kid out of Chino, and he would step in front of a gun to protect them because he loved unconditionally.

When he came, they all knew it would be when and not if, two people were saved within minutes because he took their place. She watched his eyes, even as he yelled at them to go, so full of love and passion. His own life was not above theirs, not because he was foolish and reckless, but because it was his way of repaying back the life they had given him.

He fought with fury, even with the odds stacked up against him. She had been terrified, but when he showed up it was like a warmth had spread over her and she knew he would save her. The guns drawn, the yelling, looking at the barrel pointed at her with the bullet inside, her name written on it.

Gunshots filled her ears, nothing like the sound on T.V., and Ryan lying on top of her. His smile, the one she believed was just for her, that told her everything his words didn't, and then his eyes rolling back and the sticky warmth of fresh blood. She would scream his name and then she would be awake, screaming it as it all hit her again.

The nightmares were the worst, she thought as she slipped on her black heels. They were so real and vivid that it was just like living it all over again. Almost, because in fact, they were worse. She knew what would happen and no matter how hard she tried, the ending never changed. The choices had already been made, there was no way to go back to make new ones, and the consequences of those choices haunted her to the near point of insomnia.

The clock on the wall told her if she was going, she had to leave now. The cemetery would take her some time to get to and even though she dreaded going, she knew if she didn't she would regret it. She could be brave, just as Ryan had that night, and the thought of him began the quiet trail of tears down her face as she walked out of the room.

…

"Coop," Summer said, rising out of her chair to give her new friend a hug.

"Hey Sum," Marissa replied quietly, needing the hug worse than she thought.

The tragedy they had endured together four days ago had forged an unbreakable bond between them. No one besides Seth could relate to what they had gone through and because of that, the two of them had grown close between the talks, tears, and events that had enfolded since then.

"You should have called," Summer said, noticing Marissa's clothes, "I would have went with you."

"I didn't go to pay my respects, I went to make sure it was finally over."

"Still, you didn't need to do it alone."

"How is he?" Marissa asked, not wanting to talk about the funeral, her father's funeral, anymore.

There had been no ceremony with a large gathering of mourners, instead just a wooden box, two gravediggers, and her. He had been a terrible man, causing her a life of running and fear, and that she was the only one there proved that. A small part of her had tried to argue that he was still her father and that as horrible as he was, she hadn't wanted him to be laid in his place of rest alone. The bigger part knew she was there to watch him be lowered into the ground so that she wouldn't have to ever look over her shoulder again, that his hold on them was finally over. The fact that no tears had been spilled had given her the answer.

"He's still in a coma," Summer answered, "They can't say for certain when, or if, he'll wake up due to how weak he was because of the fight earlier that day. His body went through so much and then the loss of blood…"

Summer trailed off, rambling as a result of nervousness, because Marissa knew all of this already. They all did, but after four days with no response they were all on edge and handling it differently. Kirsten cried constantly, hardly ever leaving Ryan's side for very long; Sandy bombarded the doctors with questions; Seth, for once, was barely saying a word – Summer taking the nervous rambling trait over; and Marissa worried and cried and relived the horrible moment over and over again. In two short years, for most of them, Ryan had become their rock and the thought of losing him was something that no one could imagine.

He had come to Newport an outcast criminal, but over time, he had worked his way into each of their hearts. He was the one to turn to in trouble, the one that could be depended on, and the one that held everyone together in rocky times. Now he was laying in a hospital bed, a coma keeping him there, and no one could help him the way he had done for them.

"Everyone else?" Marissa asked, the news of no news killing her slowly each day.

"Sandy's trying to track down another specialist, Seth still hasn't come out of his room since he saw Ryan the first day and refuses to talk, and Kirsten won't go home until he wakes up," Summer informed her, nearly the same report from yesterday word for word, "How about you?"

That was all it took for the weak barrier Marissa had attempted to put up on her way over to come crashing down. She began sobbing uncontrollably, Summer comforting her as they held each other. Marissa wanted to be strong for him, wanting to do what he would do if the roles were reversed, but she couldn't. Each day got harder and harder, the hope being crushed more each visit.

"It's all my fault Sum," she cried, her body shaking violently as the emotions flooded out, "He would be alright if it wasn't for me. I love him so much and he's lying in there because of me."

"Don't say that sweetie," Kirsten said with new tears in her eyes, coming out of the room as she heard Marissa, "No one blames you at all."

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Cohen," Marissa cried as Kirsten hugged her now, "I'm so sorry that I did this to your family. I just want him back so bad."

"We all do," Kirsten said softly, hugging Marissa tighter as they cried together, "but we both know Ryan would not want you blaming yourself for what happened."

The three women held each other, grieving for a guy who had changed all their lives. They each held a special place in their hearts for him, though the love they felt for him was completely different. No matter the way, he had touched each of them in a unique way that only he could.

"I'm going to go see him," Marissa said, excusing herself after the three had dried their tears for the time being.

She walked into the room, Summer and Kirsten staying in the hall to give her some privacy, and sat down next to his bed. He looked peaceful, as if he was merely sleeping, despite the few bruises covering his face. She grasped hi hand, her thumb rubbing up and down, as she gazed at him. She had known the worst kind of man and after Ryan came into her life, she had known the best. She wouldn't give up on him, just as he wouldn't with her, because the time they had spent together wasn't enough. There wasn't enough time in the universe for a guy like him and as the thoughts came to her, she spoke them out loud for him to hear.

When she sat up, her back stiff from leaning over so that her head could lay on his chest, she knew Kirsten was wanting to get back in by him. She stood, leaning down to kiss his forehead as she said good-bye for a brief rest before she came back tonight.

"I love you Ryan Atwood," she whispered in his ear, squeezing his hand before she turned to go.

Her fingers began sliding out of his hand then she felt him. She whirled her head around but saw him lying, eyes closed, just as he was seconds ago. She could have sworn he squeezed her hand back, but maybe she wanted it so badly that she imagined it. She turned to leave again, her prayers unanswered, when she heard something that froze her in mid-step.

"I love you too Marissa."

She didn't want to turn around, not knowing if she could take another let down after imagining those words. It would destroy her but she did it anyway because taking a chance with Ryan was worth a million let downs for what you got in return.

His eyes were open, adjusting to the light and he had on a small smile that melted her heart. In an instant she was crying again, hugging him tenderly, placing a light kiss on his lips. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to express to him but only one thing would come out.

"I love you."

_Two months later_

Ryan stood bent over at the waist, hands on his knees as he caught his breath before turning around and starting his jog back. Each day his strength came back a little more and he was nearly back to his old form. It had taken awhile, his body having gone through hell and back, but he was a survivor.

They had released him from the hospital a week after he had woken up from his coma, minus some strength but plus a glass jar containing a bullet. His memory was hazy leading up to the moments where he had been shot but if he had learned anything, it was not living in the past. Life was too short, each day was a blessing, especially with his life.

A few weeks after arriving back home, Sandy and Kirsten had surprised him with adoption papers. He would be an adult in a few months but he eagerly signed. He was now officially a member of the Cohen family and it was the best gift he had ever received. He no longer had to worry about whether he should move out or not or if he was welcomed back for the holidays because he now knew where he belonged.

His relationship with Marissa had also grown in strength, both of them grabbing each moment and going with it. She no longer had to fear her past catching up to her and he no longer had to worry about her moving away. Now that they could relax, their problems not weighing them down, they could just be themselves which only made them fall in love even more.

The whole experience was not something he wanted to go through again, but it made all of them closer and appreciate more. What was important was that the people he loved were safe and for that, there wasn't anything in the world he wouldn't do.

"Hey," a voice called out as he reached his ending point.

"Hey yourself," he replied, his knees weak, not from the running but from her smile.

"Looking good out there," Marissa said, kissing him deeply as they met, before noticing the blood on his wife beater, "Oh my god, you're bleeding Ryan!"

"Still splits open when I over do it," he said, looking down at the wound.

"Well then, it looks like we'll have to stay in tonight," she teased, aware of the effect she had on him.

"School starts tomorrow, we should do something to finalize the summer," he remarked, taking her hand as they walked to her watchtower.

"I honestly can't wait," she replied once they were sitting high above in each other's arms, starring out into the ocean, "It will be nice to settle down into a school and put all the drama of the summer behind us."

"We're in Newport and it's our senior year," Ryan informed her, knowing how unaware of this place she was yet, "I can bet the drama is just starting."

**Once again, thanks to everyone who read the story and especially to those who reviewed!**


End file.
